1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a voice call using text data in an electronic device and the electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent rapid development of electronic devices, electronic devices capable of providing wireless voice calls and information exchanges have become necessities of life. When the electronic devices were initially spread, it was recognized that the electronic devices were easy to carry and to use for wireless calls. However, as this technology is developed further and as the wireless internet further improves, the application range of electronic devices has become more extensive (for example, games, remote controllers using short range communication, and image capture using a mounted digital camera in addition to the purpose of simple phone calls or scheduling, and the like), and thus the needs of users have been satisfied.
Manufacturers offer electronic devices with more add-on functions and attempt to improve the convenience to users using the wireless call function, that is, one of the original features of the electronic devices.
The recently released electronic devices provide Text To Speech (TTS) technology.
TTS is a technology that converts text data into voice data. By using the TTS function, for example, an electronic device may output the contents of text data received, and may output the contents of an e-book, as voice data, or may guide the function items of the electronic device as voice data.
In addition, upon receiving a call, an electronic device can convert a caller's information into voice data and then output the converted voice data using the TTS function. Since this also converts caller's information displayed on an output screen of the electronic device into voice data, and also provides the converted voice data, when a user cannot directly control the electronic device in a certain situation (for example, while driving), such a TTS function utilization increases.
However, existing electronic devices cannot take advantage of the TTS function during call connection, and thus, can convert only text data outputted on a display screen thereof into voice data.
For example, after refusing to receive an incoming call when a voice call is unavailable, a user may notify the other party using text data that the voice call is unavailable, and an electronic device receiving the text data may output the contents of the received text data as voice data through the TTS function. However, a voice received from the other party during call connection cannot be outputted as text.
Furthermore, since an electronic device can receive a user's voice data and provide it to the other party, personal information may be exposed to others when voice data occurs.
Therefore, a need exits for an electronic device and related method capable of making a voice call using text data.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.